The present invention relates to a mounting device for a swingably mounted sun visor of a motor vehicle. The visor has a shaft with one end section which can be attached beneath the roof of the vehicle and another end section which is adapted to be inserted in a mounting member of the sun visor body and about which the sun visor body can be swung between first and second end positions. There is a detent device having a spring which resists swinging of the visor body and holds its set positions. The detent device engages the sun visor body with the shaft in a force locked manner in at least one position of the range of swing and produces in its region of displacement a moment which is to be overcome upon a displacement.
Federal Republic of Germany 25 51 633 C2 shows a mounting for a sun visor body including a leaf spring which is bent into a U-shape. The arms of the U clamp the shaft of the mounting device on which the sun visor body is swingably mounted. In order to form a detent device, the shaft is provided with flats against which the arms of the spring rest in a selected detented rotation position. The spring is relatively large and also relatively expensive to manufacture. One particular disadvantage is that this traditional mounting can be removed from the sun visor body only with great difficulty. But, this is still necessary if the sun visor body is to be used again.